Love Ya Too Much, the sequel!
by lizzie-fan
Summary: What happens after Lizzie kissed Gordo? Do they become something more then friends or not? Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

The next day Lizzie woke up happy. She kissed Gordo! She has to talk to him. Just then the phone rang. Lizzie answered.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo, what's up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not much. Are you busy today?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No, why."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Digital Bean latter."  
  
"Sure, what time?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Around 11 good?"  
  
Lizzie checked the clock. It was now 8:45. "Sure." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Ok. See ya then." Gordo replied.  
  
"Bye." Lizzie hung up.  
  
She had to get ready. She got a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a kaki skirt that goes to her feet with slits on both sides to her knees, her shirt was green with a heart in camoflauge, and her shoes were white tennis shoes with a 1 inch platform. She had her hair in two braids and her silver necklace and bracelet. She also put on a ring gordo gave her for her birthday last year. It was silver with best friend 4 ever engraved on it.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:45. She left after she told her mom where she was going.  
  
When she walked in the Digital Bean she saw gordo. He looked nervous. She walked over and sat at the table he was at.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey." Gordo replied.  
  
A/N: That's all for now folks. I know short chapter, but that was to get the story going! This is a sequel ya know! I already have it started but I had to get this out. Please review! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and supported me in Love Ya Too Much! TTFN!  
  
~Courtney~ 


	2. Will you?

"So, what did you want me to come here for?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, if maybe sometime you would like to go to a movie." Gordo said to get it over with.  
  
'Wait, why am I so nervous?' Gordo thought. 'She kissed me.'  
  
"You mean like a date?" Lizzie asked to make sure.  
  
"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes." Animated Lizzie said sitting Indian style with her fingers crossed.  
  
"Well, yeah." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "I would love to go out with you." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo felt like jumping around! He asked Lizzie out and she said yes!  
  
"Does Friday at 7:00 sound good?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Perfect." Lizzie replied.  
  
They talked for a little while and decided to go to Lizzie's house.  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter, but I have 3 stories I am writing now so I am working on them all today and if you want to know when I update you can give me your e-mail and I will send you an update!  
  
Till later.  
  
~Courtney~  
  
Also check out my website and yahoo group!  
  
My website:  
  
and  
  
my yahoo group: 


	3. Getting ready, Matt, and Miranda

That Friday lizzie was in her room getting ready when Matt walked in.  
  
"Hey sis." Matt said sitting on lizzie's bed.  
  
"Hey, what do you want?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing, I heard about your big date with gordo."  
  
"Yeah, what are you up to?" Lizzie asked, wondering where Matt was getting at.  
  
"I was just thinking that that kiss finally payed off, huh?" Matt replied smileing.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Well, it sounds really amature but I read your diary that night just to see how it worked out for you." Matt replied knowing he was most likely going to get in trouble.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if it worked out for you."  
  
"Ok. I won't pound you this time but next time you are in MAJOR trouble."  
  
"Ok." Matt said.  
  
"Now get out so I can finish getting ready." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok." Matt said then left.  
  
'ring, ring, ring'  
  
The phone rang and lizzie went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, hey Miranda! How are you."  
  
"Good but you're the one going on the date with Gordo!"  
  
"So you wanted to go out with gordo?" Lizzie replied with a smile knowing Miranda would never want to and that is fine with her.  
  
"Never! You and him were ment to be." Miranda replied.  
  
"You really think so?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I know so." Miranda replied. "I am going to let you go so you can finish getting ready.  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock and saw that it's 6:50. "Yeah, I better." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Bye." Miranda said.  
  
"Bye." Lizzie said and hung up to finish getting ready.  
  
5 minutes later she was ready and looked in the long mirror.  
  
She was wearing a skirt that goes down to her knees that was denim and a square cut shirt that was baby blue and had cutie written on it in purple and pink. Her shoes were flip-flops that were purple and here hair was in a pony-tail. She had silver hoop ear rings and the necklace Gordo gave her for the jewelry.  
  
When she was done the door bell rang.  
  
A/N: That's all for now but review and tell me what you think! 


	4. The Date

Lizzie went to open the door and Gordo was there.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yup. Let's go." Lizzie said. She went to get her jacket and they went out to see a movie.  
  
Once they got there {They walked} they decided to see Freaky Friday and then go to the Digital Bean to get a smoothie. When they were done they walked home.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." Lizzie said to Gordo.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Lizzie looked at her watch and saw this it was almost ten. "well, I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow." Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye"  
  
"Bye." Then Gordo walked away and Lizzie went to get ready for bed.  
  
The next morning the phone rung and woke Lizzie up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up." Miranda almosted screamed into the phone.  
  
"O, nothing, just sleeping like normal people do at 4 in the morning."  
  
"Well, sorry, but now that your up you might as well tell me about last night."  
  
"I should have known." Lizzie muttered. "It was just a date ok, We went to the movies and went to the Digital Bean. Maybe I would have told you more if you let me sleep."  
  
"Ok, I'll call Gordo then, he is always up early."  
  
"No, you can't do that."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"He doesn't know you know yet."  
  
"Well, he knows I'm gonna find out soon."  
  
"But not now. I will call you back later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up and Lizzie went back to sleep. 


End file.
